


Waiting

by sunnyagrume



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anger, Character Study, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyagrume/pseuds/sunnyagrume
Summary: She hated when her Diamond had her temper tantrums.
Relationships: Pink Diamond & Pink Diamond's Original Pearl | Volleyball
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Aspettare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128839) by [sunnyagrume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyagrume/pseuds/sunnyagrume). 



> I still need to improve and work a lot on my English eheh.  
> One day I definitely should try to write in English instead of just traslating, yes yes (or my friend is gonna kick my ass for sure hofsaihfa).

She hated when her Diamond had her temper tantrums.

She hated seeing her clenching her fists, seeing her moving around without apparent logic, bringing destruction everywhere she set foot to.

She knew those moments didn’t last forever, that sooner or later her Diamond would calm herself down.

She would be her smiling Diamond again, the Diamond who gave funny names to everything, the Diamond that showed her the juggling tricks she learned from Spinel.

She just had to stay calm, wait for the floor to stop shaking and for the wall pieces to stop falling around.

It was just for a moment, she just had to ~~bear it~~ wait.


End file.
